JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti, otherwise known as ASFJerome, is a 20 year old American YouTuber and a member of TeamCrafted who makes videos with BajanCanadian and sometimes other people, such as SSundee and HuskyMUDKIPZ. Born on March 9, 1994 (six days after Mitch), he currently lives in New Jersey, United States. He currently has 3 million subscribers as of June 7, 2014. He has a girlfriend and on a livestream on December 3, 2013, he said, "I'm gonna be tired. I'm gonna be rendering, editing, and filming videos, then in the morning I'm going to go grab coffee with my girlfriend before she goes to school." He has posted a picture on Tuesday, December 10th on Instagram with the captions, "My girlfriend and I". On his Twitter, he stated that his girlfriend's name was Louise. In mid 2014, Jerome broke up with Louise as she was leaving for college. Jerome also has a new girlfriend named Alanna which on Alanna's Instagram with both of them together. Also, if you were to ask her she would reply with a yes. Even if Jerome has not told us yet it has still been confirmed because of this he has been more active on his page on Instagram and has noticed more fans. In Ryan's latest vlog, it was announced that Mitch and Jerome are moving to St. Petersburg, Flordia in early 2015, possibly near the end of January. On December 17th of 2014, Mitch released the hyped and long awaited #Merome music video, a parody of Jaymes Young's song Moondust. Skin design His skin is designed to look like the Wookie species, from the Star Wars films. However, he states that his species is called a "Bacca". He calls his skin "Business Bacca" because of the suit his skin includes. Name Explanation Jerome Aceti is his real life name and ASF stands for AwesomeSauceFilms, hence JeromeASF or ASFJerome. His previous account, Hacksource, was shared with other people like BajanCanadian, HippoqqiH and TheNoochM. Trivia *Jerome is 20 years old. * He lives in New Jersey. * He is known to be called "Fluffy" by SkydoesMinecraft (Adam) and "Bacca" or "Filthy Stinkin' Bacca" by BajanCanadian (Mitch). * Jerome is six days younger than Mitch. * Jerome was said to be partly color blind in some episodes. * Jerome speaks fluent Italian. * On the 9th of March in 2014, his German Shepard, Coco, passed away. * Jerome plays Hunger Games with Mitch (TheBajanCanadian). * Jerome has a Snapchat: JeromeASF. Like Mitch, he will be posting snaps on his story. * He got a new German Shepard named Shadow. Notable Quotes *"CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!" * "To the left! To the left!" *"I got Betty!" *"Woah Baby!" *"Dat Booty Doh!" *"I WON DA HUNGER DEENS!" *"LAVA 4 EVAAAAAAAR * "You're a butt." *"Get Koduroed!" * "I'm a FRIENDLY Bacca!" * "Merome." * "I'm color blind!" * Oh, look at that booty! * Mitch! Mitch! * "I love you Mitch." * "BETTY!" * "Yeah boi!" * "Wadawudwah." * "COME BACK I JUST WANNA CHOP YOUR BOOTY" * "POWER MOVES ONLY!" * "CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP!" * "I'm on the can't stop won't stop train to power move city!" * "Chop chop, baby, chop chop!" * "Get in mah belly!" Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Power Moves Squad Category:The Pack